Jeu Dangereux
by Castielific
Summary: il était une fois un homme et une femme…non….deux hommes et deux femmes….non : deux hommes, deux femmes, un jaffa, et un gros chauve. Alors tout ce petit monde….travaille au SGC et…..eux ce sont les gentils…même si y a pas de méchants dans cette fic alors


**JEU DANGEREUX **

**Auteur** : sganzy

**e-mail** : : tout. en oubliant l'existence de : jonas, l'épisode « Grace » et Pete (à mort pete !)

**genre** : romance, humour (en théorie), et….jeu dangereux

**résumé** : il était une fois un homme et une femme…non….deux hommes et deux femmes….non : deux hommes, deux femmes, un jaffa, et un gros chauve. Alors tout ce petit monde….travaille au SGC et…..eux ce sont les gentils…même si y a pas de méchants dans cette fic alors je crois que ça sert de le préciser, non ?….enfin bref, je m'égare….je disais donc : oh et puis prout z'avez qu'à lire la fic !

**disclamer** : ils sont pas à moi (sniff), et je gagne pas un cents pour cette dure labeur qui fut la mienne (double sniff)

**note de l'auteur : **salut. Ça va ? cool. Ben…c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire.

**Note de l'auteur 2 :** ah j'ai oublié : y a certaines scènes qui pourraient choquer les âmes pures et innocentes (ça existe vraiment ça ?). quoiqu'il en soit : cette fic est interdite au moins de 14 ans (je suis pas sûre qu'on soit réellement pur à cette âge là et encore moins innocent, mais bon : j'ai pas envie de me faire taper sur les doigts pour avoir fait découvrir à un gamin les réactions du corps humain dans certaines situations…enfin….sans vouloir vexer personne)

**Note de l'auteur 3 :** maintenant promis j'me tais….avec tais entre guillemets bien sûr, parce que je ne parle pas réellement là.promis j'me « tais » maintenant.

**Note de l'auteur 4 :** la note de l'auteur 3 ne prendra effet qu'à la fin de la « note de l'auteur 4 » qui sera juste après que je vous ai souhaité bonne lecture et que je vous ai demandé de m'envoyer des commentaires. (je vous rassure la fic n'est pas aussi chiante que mes notes de l'auteur….en théorie J)

FIN DE LA NOTE DE L'AUTEUR 4.

**OUVERTURE NON PROGRAMMEE DE LA PORTE**

**H, arrivant dans la salle de contrôle : qui est ce ?**

**Sergent : pas de…..c'est SG1 mon général.**

**H : ouvrez l'iris !**

**A peine l'iris fut-il ouvert que nos quatre héros volèrent à travers la porte, atterrissant les uns sur les autres. **

**H : fermez l'iris !**

**Le sergent s'exécuta et quelques impacts furent entendus. Hammond se précipita en salle d'embarquement. Quand il arriva, teal'c était en train de se lever. Daniel, lui, était étalé sur jack qui était étalé sur son major. l'archéologue ne semblait pas réagir.**

**J : ça va daniel, c'est confortable ?**

**D : assez oui.**

**J : dégagez de là !**

**Daniel s'exécuta avec peine, s'appuyant sur jack. le visage de celui-ci se retrouva à quelques centimètres de celui de carter. Il la fixa un moment, daniel n'arrivant toujours pas à se lever. Celle-ci grimaça.**

**J, inquiet : carter ça va ?**

**S : votre lampe torche me rentre dans le ventre.**

**J : je n'ai pas de….**

**Il se tut, hyper gêné en réalisant à quoi elle faisait allusion.**

**J, mentant : ah oui, ma lampe torche. Désolé.**

**S : ça n'est rien.**

**Quand daniel fut enfin dégagé, jack sauta presque sur ses pieds, n'aidant même pas carter à se lever.**

**Teal'c s'avança et tendit la main à sam pour la relever.**

**H : vous êtes blessés ?**

**S : non mon général.**

**D : moi non plus.**

**J : rien de mon côté.**

**T : idem ici.**

**H : bien. mais que s'est-il passé ?**

**J : des serpents avec des chasseurs. Ils n'avaient pas l'air contents de nous voir. Ces goaoul'ds n'ont aucun sens de l'hospitalité !**

**H : passez à l'infirmerie, débriefing dans une demie heure.**

**J&S : à vos ordre mon général.**

**Le général quitta la pièce. Sam s'étira le dos.**

**J : ça va aller carter ?**

**S : oui. Mais avec tout le respect que je vous dois, vous n'êtes pas léger, surtout à trois.**

**T : veuillez m'excuser major carter.**

**S : c'est pas votre faute teal'c.**

**J : non. c'est celle de daniel ! pour changer.**

**D : quoi mais je….**

**J : si vous vous étiez bougé plus vite elle….**

**Le reste de la discussion se perdit dans les couloirs menant à l'infirmerie.**

**SALLE DE DEBRIEFING, plus d'une demie heure plus tard :**

**Hammond et tout Sg1 sauf jack, pour changer, étaient présents. Le colonel o'neill entra d'un pas tordu, et s'assit lentement en grimaçant.**

**D, moqueur : un problème jack ?**

**J : oui. Votre docteur préférée n'a pas l'air d'apprécier que je m'en prenne à son danounet. **

**Daniel parut soudain gêné, jack jugea bon d'en rajouter.**

**J : la prochaine fois vous lui direz de garder ses aiguilles loin de mes fesses. **

**Sam sourit. Il lui jeta un regard fier.**

**J : ça serait dommage qu'elle me les abîme. N'est-ce pas carter ?**

**Sam rougit, ce qui ne fit qu'élargir le sourire sur le visage de jack.**

**H, grondant gentiment : je vous dérange colonel ? vous préférez peut-être que je sorte ? **

**J : non. vous pouvez restez si vous voulez.**

**H, plus sérieux : colonel.**

**J, innocemment : oui ?**

**Il croisa le regard peu patient de son supérieur.**

**J : c'est bon, je me tais mon général.**

**D, dans sa barbe : c'est pas trop tôt.**

**J : je vous ai entendu daniel.**

**D : ah bon ? mince ! moi qui comptait vous acheter un sonotone pour noël. Je vais vous le réserver pour plus tard alors.**

**Jack ouvrit la bouche, mais croisa de nouveau le regard du général et crut distinguer une fine fumée sortir de ses oreilles. Il s'installa alors au fond de son siège sans plus rien dire….pendant au moins trente secondes (un record !).**

**Sg1 fit donc le résumé de leur mission, qui comme toujours avait tournée au vinaigre.**

**D : et ensuite on a réussi à passer la porte.**

**J : en écrasant par la même occasion les jolies petites fes….enfin…vous avez vu comment on est arrivé.**

**H, cachant son amusement : en effet. Bien. je crois qu'il va falloir mettre P9X729 sur la liste des planètes hostiles.**

**T : en effet.**

**Silence. Ils attendaient tous que le général leur dise que le débriefing était fini, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas décidé, perdu dans ses pensées.**

**J : un problème mon général ?**

**H : je dirais plutôt un dilemme colonel.**

**S, intéressée : lequel mon général ?**

**Hammond la regarda puis regarda jack, puis elle, pendant un moment qui parut bien long aux deux intéressés. Il regarda ensuite daniel. Puis teal'c. ce dernier leva un sourcil interrogateur.**

**H : aucun je viens de le résoudre.**

**Les membres d'sg1 se regardèrent de plus en plus interrogateurs. Ils reportèrent leurs regards vers le général. Celui-ci sourit de leur curiosité.**

**H : le président m'a appelé cette après-midi.**

**Silence.**

**J : ah. Comment il va ? la femme, le chien, ça va ?**

**H : il va bien. il est même de très bonne humeur. **

**Silence. Un sourire ne pouvait quitter le visage de Georges, s'amusant à faire languir ses collègues, mais surtout amis.**

**S : et quel était ce dilemme mon général ? rien de grave j'espère.**

**H : je ne crois pas que le mot grave soit approprié major.**

**J : catastrophique ?**

**H : je dirais plutôt…..bien.**

**D :bien ?**

**H : oui. Pour vous.**

**D : bien pour nous ?**

**J, perdant patience : vous pourriez en arriver au fait !….monsieur.**

**H : je vous ai connu plus patient colonel.**

**J : moi ? je n'ai aucune patience.**

**H : sauf pour une chose.**

**Jack s'apprêtait à demander laquelle, mais quand une certaine réponse aux cheveux blond lui vint à l'esprit, il préféra se taire et s'enfoncer au fond de son siège.**

**H, fier de lui : je disais donc. Le président m'a appelé….on a beaucoup parlé de vous.**

**S : à quel sujet mon général ?**

**H : à de nombreux sujets major. Professionnels et autres. Vous avez eu beaucoup de missions difficiles ces derniers temps. Vous avez à de nombreuses reprises rendu de grands services à cette nation et à ce monde. C'est pourquoi, le président à juger bon de vous remercier. Il m'a donc demandé comme il pourrait faire cela.**

**J, très intéressé : oh….et ?**

**H : je lui ai soumis plusieurs idées. Il les a, à mon grand étonnement, toutes acceptées. **

**D : ce qui veut dire ?**

**H : que un bon nombre de surprises, qui se veulent agréables, vous attende docteur jackson. **

**S : comme ?**

**Hammond la regarda avec un grand sourire, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à jack qui semblait intrigué.**

**H, mystérieux : vous le saurez en temps voulu major.**

**T : général hammond, le but des surprises terriennes n'est-il pas de faire quelque chose auquel une personne ne s'attend pas ?**

**H : c'est exact teal'c.**

**D, voyant où teal'c voulez en venir : alors pourquoi vous nous en parlez ?**

**H : parce que je vais vous offrir une des surprise dés maintenant.**

**J : chouette ! c'est quoi ?**

**Hammond fit signe à un soldat qui arriva et distribua des brochures à SG1. ils les regardèrent sans comprendre. En effet, c'était des photos d'une sorte de villa à l'ouest de l'utah.**

**J, par habitude : carter, vous m'expliquez ?**

**S, étonnée : désolé, mais je ne comprends pas plus que vous mon colonel.**

**T : qu'est ce que l'utah ?**

**S : l'état entre le colorado et le californie.**

**H : oui. Et accessoirement votre nouveau lieu de vacance.**

**D&S&J : quoi ?**

**T : comment ?**

**H : c'est un des cadeaux du président. Il vous offre une magnifique villa à l'ouest de l'utah. Ainsi vous pourrez passer d'agréables vacances sans avoir à traverser trois états pour aller dans un endroit qui vous plait.**

**Il dit cela en regardant le colonel.**

**J : mais j'en veux pas moi ? mon chalet me va très bien !**

**H : il m'a pourtant semblé que vous m'aviez parlé d'un problème de mîtes qui le détruisait peu à peu et vous en rendez l'accès impossible ?**

**J : oui, mais….c'est mon chalet, mon lac, et… mes mîtes !**

**H : je me doutais que votre environnement vous manquerez. Mais un lac regorgeant de poissons est situé à 200 mètres à travers les bois de votre nouvelle maison de vacances.**

**J : mais…c'est pas pareil.**

**H : je sais colonel, mais vous y ferez. **

**J, boudant : mouais.**

**H : D'autant plus que le président vous offre également une canne à pêche poichon.**

**J, comme un gosse : la poichon ? vous voulez dire, celle avec le moulinet électronique et le fil incassable avec ventilateur intégré ?**

**H, souriant amusé: oui.**

**Un grand sourire illumina le visage de jack. depuis le temps qu'il voulait changer sa vieille canne à pêche. Teal'c en entendant le mot « pêche » avait blêmi. A présent une question le taraudait. **

**T : mais cette bâtisse est-elle commune à tout Sg1 ?**

**H : oui. Le président a pensé que durant tout ce temps et ces aventures de forts liens avaient dû se tisser entre vous. Ce que j'ai confirmé. Il a donc jugé qu'une maison de vacances commune vous conviendrez. Mais vous n'êtes pas obligées d'y aller en même temps. Vous apprendrez à vous répartir selon vos plannings.**

**D : je trouve tout de même cela louche. Ils ont les moyens de nous offrir quatre petites maisons non ?**

**H : vous n'êtes pas satisfait docteur jackson ?**

**D : disons que l'idée d'avoir une maison en commun avec jack ne me réjouit pas des masses.**

**J : ça veut dire quoi ça ?**

**H, ignorant jack : je me doutais que ça poserait un problème. D'ailleurs j'ai même fait part de mes réticences au président. Mais il ne m'a pas écouté. Vous devrez donc vous sacrifier au moins cette fois pour faire plaisir au président. Après tout ce qu'il fait pour vous faire plaisir.**

**S : comment ça « cette fois » ?**

**H : le président m'a demandé de vous laisser deux semaines de congés pour que vous puissiez profiter de votre nouvelle demeure. Vous allez donc y séjourner pendant les prochaines semaines.**

**S : c'est une blague ?**

**H : non. c'est un ordre.**

**J, outré : vous ne pouvez pas nous obligez à partir en vacances ? **

**Jack se tut un moment, fit une mine étonné puis :**

**J : c'est moi qui ait dit ça ? waou ! je croyais pas ça possible.**

**H : je vous ordonne ça comme un ordre direct du président.**

**D : c'est absurde.**

**H : possible. Mais le président Hayes fait de son mieux pour aider la survie du SGC et j'insiste donc pour que vous respectiez ses souhaits. Et puis…ce n'est que deux petites semaines dans une belle villa au soleil. Je ne crois pas que vous soyez à plaindre.**

**D : effectivement dit comme ça.**

**H : bien. vos affaires ont été transportées dans la villa. Vous partez dans une **

**heure.**

**S : mais monsieur, j'ai des expériences à….**

**H : désolé major, mais la porte de votre labo a été fermée et l'accès vous y est formellement interdit. Vous travaillez trop. Tachez de vous détendre pendant ces vacances. A dans deux semaines !**

**Il se leva et sortit.**

**D : j'y crois pas on est en congés forcés !**

**S : ils ont pas le droit de faire ça !**

**J : arrêtez un peu de pleurnicher. Je suis sûr qu'on va passer de bonne vacances. Et puis….je vais pouvoir vous apprendre à pêcher.**

**Il sortit tout content tandis que les autres se regardaient, limite terrifiés….enfin surtout teal'c qui ressentit une étrange envie de lever les bras au ciel et de crier : « nnnnoooonnnn ! »…. mais il se retint.**

**VILLA DE L'UTAH, trois heures plus tard :**

**Il arrivèrent enfin. **

**J, sur un ton faussement rassurant : allez carter, vous allez quand même pas bouder toute la semaine ? je suis sûr que naqui ne vous en voudra pas de ne pas lui avoir dit au revoir.**

**Sam lui lança un léger regard noir. il n'avait pas cessé de la taquiner avec ça durant tout le trajet. Enfin avec ça et…..**

**J : quand à vous daniel, même chose pour janet. Je suis sûr qu'elle ne vous en voudra pas. **

**A peine furent-ils descendu de la voiture que celle-ci démarra et partit. Ils étaient piégés, pensèrent sam et teal'c qui appréhendaient plus que tout ces vacances….pour des raisons bien différentes.**

**Ils avancèrent vers la villa et même les plus sceptiques durent avouer que s'était magnifique. Ce n'était pas une sorte de villa comme on en trouve en californie ou sur la costa esmeralda. Celle-ci était plus rustique, pourrant s'apparenter à un chalet géant.**

**Quand ils entrèrent, ils furent d'autant plus ravis. L'intérieur était immense mais classe. Deux canapés doubles crèmes et un plus petit étaient disposés autour d'une télévision géante encastrée dans le mur. Une grande table en bois était disposée de l'autre côté du salon, près d'une grande cheminée entourée par une bibliothèque et un fauteuil rouge. Ainsi le moderne et le rustique s'allier parfaitement dans ce décor plus que romantique.**

**Daniel soupira à cette pensée. Il aurait voulu que janet soit là. C'est alors qu'il sursauta en sentant des mains se poser sur ses yeux.**

**V : devine qui c'est ?**

**D, surpris mais heureux : janet ? **

**Il se retourna et la serra dans ses bras.**

**D : mais que…comment….**

**F , riant : le général m'a dit que j'étais ta surprise. Je n'ai pas tout compris, mais quand j'ai compris que ça impliquait des vacances avec toi dans cette magnifique maison j'ai pas pu refuser.**

**D : quoi mais il…..**

**F : il a dit que notre relation ne posait aucun problème. Que le président était prêt à faire des concessions pour nous remercier. Et puis….de toute façon tu n'es pas militaire, donc on n'avait pas réellement à se justifier.**

**Jack et sam se sentirent troublés par ce qu'ils entendaient. Les concessions du président les concernaient-ils aussi ? ils se regardèrent furtivement, jusqu'à ce que leurs regards se croisent. Après quoi, ils baissèrent la tête gênés.**

**D, heureux : et ben, ce qui est sûr c'est que le président aura ma voix au prochaine élection !**

**S, criant : mais oui !**

**J : qu'est ce qui se passe carter ?**

**S : c'est pour ça qu'il nous fait tout ce cirque !**

**J : pour qu'on vote pour lui ? vous savez on est que quatre…et teal'c n'est même de ce monde alors ça m'étonnerait que le président se….**

**S : non. je suis persuadé qu'il fait ça pour nous acheter.**

**J : la corruption ?**

**S : oui.**

**J : carter ?**

**S : oui ?**

**J : arrêtez de réfléchir ça en devient absurde.**

**Elle se renfrogna et monta les escaliers, apparemment les chambres étaient en haut.**

**T : je crois qu'elle n'a pas appréciée votre remarque o'neill.**

**J : je sais teal'c. allez venez !**

**Ils montèrent, laissant daniel et janet en plein milieu du salon à s'embrasser.**

**Quand teal'c et le colonel arrivèrent en haut ils regardèrent à droite, puis à gauche. Les couloirs semblaient longs et faisait le tour de la maison, les pièces n'étant que du côté extérieur du couloir. (en bref, y a un gros trou au milieu de l'étage avec des barrières pour pas qu'on tombe) **

**Sam était à côté d'eux, visiblement, elle ne savait pas où aller.**

**S : vous ne sauriez pas dans quelle pièce sont mes affaires par hasard ?**

**T : non.**

**J : bien ! alors on va chercher ! teal'c à gauche, carter à droite. On regarde dans les placards et dés qu'on trouve des affaires on crie.**

**Il alla à l'autre bout du couloir pour commencer par la fin. Il entra dans le chambre, fort jolie d'ailleurs, et alla directement regarder dans le placard. Des shorts, des chemises bariolées, des bandanas,…**

**J, criant : teal'c j'ai trouvée votre chambre.**

**Teal'c de son côté, après être tombé sur une immense salle de bain, entra dans une chambre pleine de bibelots qui avaient été entassés dans un coin.**

**T, criant : j'ai trouvé la chambre de daniel jackson.**

**Sam écouta les cris. Personne n'avait encore trouvé la sienne. Elle était tombé à deux reprises sur des salles de bains, et entre elles sur une chambre dont les placards étaient vides. Elle se dirigea donc vers la suivante. Bon dieu, elle était immense cette maison ! un vrai hôtel !**

**Jack partit dans la pièce voisine. Une salle de bain. Puis il entra dans une autre chambre et ouvrit un tiroir. **

**J : mmm…intéressant.**

**Il sortit alors une des pièce de lingerie découvertes. C'était une culotte noir en dentelle. Il la regarda un instant.**

**J : janet ou carter ?**

**Il n'arriva pas à trancher.**

**J, criant : carter !**

**S, criant : oui mon colonel ?**

**Elle commença à se diriger vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix.**

**J, criant, avec un sourire coquin : dites, vous aimez bien le noir ?**

**Sam arriva à ce moment là dans le pièce.**

**S : pourquoi cette….**

**O'neill se tourna vers elle, surpris qu'elle soit là. Elle remarqua alors le bout de lingerie dans les mains de son colonel et rougit.**

**J, souriant : c'est à vous ça ?**

**S, feintant d'être choqué : mon colonel, on avait dit les placards !**

**Elle lui prit le bout de tissus des mains et le remit dans le tiroir qu'elle ferma d'un coup sec.**

**J, en sortant : jolie carter, très jolie.**

**Elle rougit de plus belle tandis qu'il repartait à la recherche de sa chambre.**

**Il entendit teal'c criait qu'il avait trouver la chambre de janet.**

**En conclusion, la prochaine chambre devrait être la sienne. Et ce fut le cas. **

**Il retrouva ses amis face aux escaliers et tenta de faire le point.**

**J : alors donc de gauche à droite les chambres sont donc : teal'c, salle de bain, carter, salle de bain, moi, puis ?**

**T : salle de bain, docteur frasier, salle de bain, docteur jackson. **

**S : après il y a encore une salle de bain, une chambre vide et une autre salle de bain.**

**J : si avec ça je me transforme pas en monsieur propre !**

**Sam sourit. Ils descendirent ensuite et trouvèrent janet et daniel toujours les bouches collées.**

**J : je sens que ma voisine ne sera pas souvent dans sa chambre …ou du moins, pas seule.**

**Janet et daniel rougirent légèrement. Ils décidèrent ensuite de faire le tour de la maison. **

**Ils découvrirent une salle de jeu avec billard et bar et une cuisine plus que bien équipée. Il allèrent ensuite dehors et restèrent ébahis. Une grande piscine entourée de carrelage trônée devant la porte vitrée du salon, ainsi que plusieurs transats et un jacuzzi. Contre le mur ouest de la maison, un panier de basket était accroché et du macadam formé les limites du terrain. Ils firent le tour de la maison, leurs bouches de plus en plus ouvertes par l'ébahissement. Ils trouvèrent également une petit véranda avec une balançoire et un terrain de jeu extérieur avec un filet qui pouvait servir pour le tennis ou le volley. **

**J, stupéfait : personnellement « ça » c'est le genre de chose qui me motive à sauver le monde !**

**Les autres ne répondirent pas. c'était un véritable palace et ils n'arrivaient pas à assimiler que c'était à eux. jack les regarda, bien qu'il était dans le même état qu'eux, leurs têtes le fit sourire. Même teal'c semblait ébahit.**

**J : je vous réserve la corvée ménage.**

**V : vous n'aurez pas à vous inquiéter de ça monsieur.**

**Ils sursautèrent tous. Un homme d'une soixantaine d'années portant un costume noir s'avança vers eux.**

**V : excusez moi de vous avoir fait peur. Je suis chargé de votre confort et de la propreté de la propriété.**

**C'était un homme assez mince au cheveux blanc, il portait une moustache et avait un fort accent anglais.**

**J : laissez moi deviner. Vous vous appelez alfred ?**

**A : monsieur me connaît ?**

**Jack agrandit les yeux de surprise tandis que les autres dissimulaient vainement leur sourires, sauf teal'c qui n'avait pas compris l'allusion à batman.**

**J : non non.**

**A : désirez vous boire quelque chose ?**

**D, étonné : vous faites aussi le service ?**

**A : uniquement si vous le souhaitez. Je peux également me charger des repas.**

**J : non. ça ira.**

**F&S : pourquoi ?**

**J : c'est pas marrant si on se fait pas à manger nous-même.**

**Devant les regards menaçant de femmes, il jugea bon de rajouter :**

**J : chacun notre tour bien sûr.**

**A : bien. les placards ont été remplis de tout ce dont vous aurez besoin. Mais une liste à tout de même était placée sur le frigo. Vous pourrez y noter tout ce qu'il vous manque et je me chargerais de vous le fournir. Les clés des véhicules sont dans l'entrés, près du téléphone. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue et j'espère que ce séjour vous sera agréable.**

**Il partit discrètement. **

**S : il a parlé de véhicules ou j'ai mal compris ?**

**Ils se regardèrent, puis se mirent à courir. Ils mirent quelques temps avant de trouver l'entrée. Puis s'arrêtèrent ébahis. Il y avait un nombre important de trousseaux de clés avec au-dessus de chacun un mot désignant de quel voiture il s'agissait.**

**Ils se regardèrent puis partirent en courant à la recherche du garage. Il ouvrirent une porte et découvrirent des escaliers qui descendaient. Ils faillirent tomber plusieurs fois étant donné la vitesse à laquelle ils dévalaient les marches. Ils atterrirent dans une pièce sombre et une légère odeur d'essence leur arriva aux narines. Ils se jetèrent un regard impatient dans la pénombre, jack la main sur l'interrupteur respira un grand coup avant d'allumer la lumière. Les néons s'allumèrent un à un dévoilant diverses voitures à tour de rôles. Ils y avait de tout. du break à la décapotable. Du 4X4 à la harley davidson.**

**Les jeunes gens restèrent un long moment sans rien dire, se baladant dans le garage, caressant les carrosseries.**

**Ils se retrouvèrent ensuite au milieu du garage, de grands sourires illuminaient leurs visages et ils durent se retenir de ne pas crier de joie….enfin ils ne réussirent pas tous.**

**D : yes !**

**J : c'est la paradis !**

**Les deux hommes se tapèrent dans les mains.**

**Après s'être remis de leurs émotions, chacun alla dans sa chambre se changer, et regarder les affaires à leur disposition. **

**Ils découvrirent ainsi que quelques cadeaux avaient été déposés dans leurs chambres. Divers habits, du maillot de bain à la robe de soirée, des livres pour certains, une nouvelle canne à pêche pour un tel et même la collection complète de star wars en DVD pour un autre.**

**Ils durent s'avouer que ces petites vacances avaient finalement de forte chance de leur plaire.**

**Quand sam descendit, après avoir mit un jean et un débardeur, la première chose qu'elle entendit fut le rire de janet. Elle se laissa donc guidé par le son et atterrit au bord de la piscine.**

**Elle trouva ainsi, jack assis sur un transat au bord de la piscine, une canne à pêche à la main. Apparemment il tentait de convaincre teal'c de pêcher avec lui. Janet et daniel assis ensemble sur un transat étaient mort de rire.**

**T : je persiste à dire qu'il n'y a pas de poisson dans cette étrange bac à eau. **

**J : allez un peu d'imagination ! dans mon lac non plus il n'y a pas de poisson, pourtant j'y pêche depuis plus de 10 ans.**

**Devant la tête de teal'c, sam ne put s'empêcher de rire à son tour.**

**Elle finit par s'installer avec ses amis tout en continuant à rire des pitreries de son supérieur.**

**Un peu plus tard, jack ayant refusé qu'alfred cuisine fut désigné d'office pour préparer le repas du soir.**

**Il s'installèrent sur la terrasse à côté de la piscine et jack leur cuit des saucisses au barbecue. L'ambiance fut très agréable.**

**Après le repas, teal'c insista pour visionner ses nouvelles vidéos. Ils acceptèrent d'en regarder une.**

**Ils allèrent donc dans le salon pendant que jack débarrassait la table aidé de sam.**

**J : alors carter, elle ne vous plaise pas ces petites vacances ?**

**S : je dois avouer que pour le moment je les trouve très agréables.**

**J : sachez que des vacances avec moi sont toujours agréables.**

**S : je prends notes mon colonel.**

**Il la regarda un instant, légèrement surpris, mais elle partit rapidement dans la cuisine.**

**Quand les deux militaires rejoignirent le salon, leurs amis étaient déjà installés. Teal'c avait pris le petit fauteuil, et daniel et janet un des fauteuils doubles. Ils n'avaient donc pas le choix. Jack alla s'installer sur le dernier fauteuil et lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir à côté de lui, mais sam ne bougea pas cherchant une excuse.**

**S : vous savez j'ai déjà vu la guerre des étoiles une dizaine de fois, je….**

**J : comme nous tous major. Mais on a promis à teal'c. vous n'allez quand même pas le décevoir.**

**Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, amusé du comportement de la jeune femme. Celle-ci crut voir une lueur de défi dans son regard.**

**Elle alla alors s'asseoir à côté de lui.**

**Daniel mit le film en route et se calla contre janet. Un quart d'heure après le début du film, il jeta un regard à ses deux amis. Ils étaient chacun à un bout du fauteuil et se tenaient droit comme des piquets, se jetant de petits regards en biais de temps en temps.**

**Daniel fit signe à janet de les regarder et ils ne purent s'empêcher de rire.**

**T, perplexe : il ne me semble pas que cette scène soit très comique.**

**D : ce n'est pas le film qui nous fait rire teal'c.**

**Daniel donna un coup de tête vers les deux militaires. **

**T, avec un léger sourire : en effet, cette scène-ci est très cocasse. **

**Sam et jack regardèrent leurs amis sans comprendre et remarquèrent que ceux-ci semblaient les regarder eux et non le film.**

**J : quoi ?**

**D : moi ? rien.**

**Il se tourna vers le film en riant.**

**Jack regarda sam interrogateur et remarqua que celle-ci était le plus loin possible de lui. Elle avait l'air tendue.**

**J : je ne vais pas vous manger carter, détendez-vous.**

**Sam le regarda, de nouveau il la défiait du regard. Elle décida intérieurement de relever le défi. Elle n'allait pas le laisser s'amuser de son malaise. Elle fixa donc son regard dans le sien et le soutenu. Jack sembla étonné, il en sursauta même légèrement. Il plissa les yeux, apparemment décontenancé par la soudaine défiance de la jeune femme.**

**Les trois autres vacanciers les regardaient, un sourire aux lèvres, ne manquant rien du « jeu » de leurs amis. Cependant quand jack détourna son regard pour continuer à regarder le film, ils se retournèrent brusquement vers l'écran et firent comme si de rien était.**

**Un sourire vainqueur apparut sur le visage de l'astrophysicienne, elle avait réussi à déstabiliser son supérieur et elle en était fière. D'un seule coup, elle se sentit détendue. Elle se mit donc plus à l'aise dans la canapé, effleurant involontairement au passage l'homme à côté d'elle qui sursauta et tenta de s'éloigner discrètement le plus possible. Sam le regarda amusé, il fixait l'écran, serrant l'accoudoir contre lequel il était littéralement collé. Elle se pencha alors vers l'oreille d'O'neill.**

**S, chuchotant : je ne vais pas vous manger mon colonel.**

**Ce dernier la regarda stupéfait. Elle lui sourit malicieusement. Bon dieu, elle se moquait ouvertement de lui ! il avait été pris à son propre jeu cette fois. Mais on n'a pas perdu tant que le bataille n'est pas finie. Et pour lui, elle ne faisait que commencer.**

**Il se détendit alors. **

**De son côté, la jeune femme tentait de se concentrer sur le film.**

**Jack se rapprocha discrètement d'elle, jusqu'à ce que son bras se trouve à un centimètres de celui de sa voisine, l'effleurant ainsi au moindre geste, à la moindre respiration. Il sentit les poils de son bras s'hérisser dans un frisson. **

**La jeune femme, elle, écarquilla les yeux. Elle voulut s'éloigner, s'enfuir en courant même, mais ça serait avouer sa faiblesse. Elle ne bougea donc pas, même si sa respiration semblait tout à coup beaucoup plus dure à contrôler.**

**Jack ferma les yeux un court instant, elle ne semblait pas réagir, mais lui il était au bord de l'apoplexie. Il n'en pouvait plus.**

**Elle n'en pouvait plus. Il fallait qu'elle bouge, qu'elle s'éloigne, qu'elle fasse quelque chose.**

**_Ne bouge pas jack, soit fort_, ne cessait-il de penser. A présent leurs jambes se frôlaient également. Il n'y avait plus une seconde qui passait sans que leurs corps ne rentrent en contact. **

**Elle en avait la chair de poule. Tout ces effleurements devenaient insupportables.**

**Jack respira un grand coup, il n'y arriverait pas.**

**J, se levant brusquement : je boirais bien une bière !**

**Tout le monde sursauta de son intervention.**

**J : quelqu'un veut à boire ?**

**D : je veux bien une bière.**

**Ja : un coca light pour moi.**

**T : une bière m'ira très bien, merci o'neill.**

**Il regarda alors sam. elle souriait la sale bête. Elle avait gagné et elle le savait.**

**D : sam ?**

**Elle sortit de ses pensées.**

**S : je veux bien un coca light.**

**Elle le regarda, mais jack partit vers la cuisine, trop déstabilisé pour affronter son regard. Il avait échoué misérablement. Mais elle avait peut-être gagné une bataille, mais pas la guerre. Il souffla un grand coup et prépara les boissons. Boissons qui mirent longtemps avant d'arriver au salon étant donné le nombres incalculables de placards pouvant éventuellement contenir des verres et l'état du chercheur.**

**C'est donc plus d'un quart d'heure plus tard que jack arriva dans le salon. Il donna à boire à tout le monde. Sa main effleura un instant celle de carter quand il lui donna son verre, mais il ne se formalisa pas. sa vengeance était proche. D'ailleurs par rancœur il avait servit un coca non light à sa coéquipière. _Vengeance ! pathétique certes, mais vengeance quand même !_**

**A peine eut-il le temps de s'asseoir que le film était finit, au soulagement de tous, sauf :**

**T : on regarde le deux ?**

**D'un même geste tout le monde se leva et quitta la pièce, laissant teal'c assit sans réponse avec un sourcil levé. **

**T : bien. nous le regarderons donc demain.**

**Il se leva à son tour et alla dans sa chambre. Il était déjà tard.**

**Ce soir là deux personnes eurent du mal à trouver le sommeil….mais contrairement à ce que certains doivent penser, il ne s'agissait pas de sam et jack. mais plutôt d'un certains archéologue et de son docteur qui trouvèrent d'autres occupations, bien plus……amusantes (?).**

**Lendemain matin, 8h :**

**Jack fut réveillé par un rayon de soleil qui filtrait à travers les rideaux. Il avait oublié de fermer les volets. Il grogna en regardant l'heure et mit la tête sous son coussin. Quand il se rendit compte qu'il commençait à manquer d'air, il serra son coussin dans ses bras et se retourna. Il se mit sur le ventre, puis vers la droite, puis sur le dos, encore sur le ventre, vers la gauche. Pas moyen de se rendormir. **

**J, dans sa barbe : saleté de soleil trop….lumineux**

**Il resta un moment à fixer le plafond, espérant que le sommeil reviendrait le saluer. Mais rien. Il était bel et bien réveillé. Il se leva lentement et sortit de sa chambre, baillant à se décrocher la mâchoire. Toutes les portes du couloirs étaient fermées. Dire que les autres allaient faire la grasse matinée. Il ressentit l'envie de faire un boucan d'enfer pour réveiller « involontairement » ses colocataires, mais il se retint ne voulant pas subir le mauvais caractères de daniel toute la journée.**

**Il descendit donc pour aller mettre le café en route. Il ferma un instant les yeux, baillant de nouveau, en allant vers la cuisine.**

**Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, ceux-ci tombèrent directement vers une paire de jambes délicatement croisées. Ses yeux remontèrent le long des jambes, tandis que sa bouches refusait de se fermer. son regard glissa le long du corps de la jeune femme, tranquillement assise, en mini-short et débardeur, sur un tabouret de la cuisine, lisant le journal. **

**Celle-ci baissa son journal pour boire une gorgée de café et remarqua alors son supérieur qui avait de nouveau fixé son regard sur ses jambes. Elle laissa à son tour son regard dévier. Il était là à quelques mètres d'elle avec pour seul vêtement un short gris. Ses cheveux était ébouriffés, ce qui augmentait encore plus son charme. A cette instant là, elle le trouva plus séduisant que jamais. **

**Jack releva ses yeux au niveau du visage de la jeune femme. Il rêvait où elle était en train de le mater. Il s'en sentit très flatté, mais très vite le mot revanche lui vint à l'esprit.**

**J : si je m'en tiens à votre regard, je dois être encore bien conservé.**

**Immédiatement la femme rougit, en se cachant instinctivement derrière son journal qu'elle ouvrit devant elle.**

**S, gênée : bonjours mon colonel.**

**J, fier de lui : bonjour major.**

**_1-1_ pensa-t-il, si fort que sam crut l'entendre.**

**Il alla ensuite se servir un café, qu'il but en silence, lisant la page des sports. Ils allèrent ensuite prendre leur douche. **

**Jack resta un long moment sous la douche, qu'il préféra prendre froide. Il connaissait son major et il savait parfaitement qu'elle ne le laisserait pas « gagner » aussi facilement. Il allait en baver….au sens propre du terme. Alors une douche froide d'avance ne pouvait lui faire que du bien.**

**Il constata très vite à quel point il avait eu raison. **

**Daniel était en caleçon de bain, trempé au milieu de la cuisine, en train de rapporter un panier de croissants.**

**D, en passant devant lui : bonjour jack !**

**J : bonjour.**

**Il suivit daniel jusqu'à dehors. Mais à peine mit-il un pied sur la terrasse, qu'il aperçu sam sortant de la piscine. L'eau dégoulinait le long de son corps parfaitement taillé et recouvert uniquement d'un petit bikini bleu au bordure rose, elle se passa les mains dans ses cheveux blonds trempés et alla s'allonger sur un transat, sans remarquer sa présence.**

**Jack déglutit difficilement. C'est à ce moment précis qu'il avait besoin d'une douche froide. Il rentra quelques minutes, le temps de reprendre ses esprits. **

**Il souffla un grand coup puis sortit. **

**Ja : sam vous allez attraper des coups de soleil !**

**Janet était dans la piscine, appuyé sur le rebord elle semblait gronder carter. Daniel lui, l'attendait plus ou moins patiemment, profitant de ce temps pour faire comprendre à teal'c ce qu'il y avait d'agréable dans le fait de se baigner dans une telle piscine. Celui-ci était dans l'eau jusqu'au milieu du torse. Il était debout, les mains derrière le dos, comme à son habitude, et semblait perplexe quant à ce que daniel lui racontait.**

**Janet remarqua la présence de jack.**

**Ja : ah colonel ! voulez vous bien tenter de faire comprendre à sam que s'exposer au soleil sans crème peut être très dangereux.**

**J : carter écoutez ce que dit le doc.**

**S : mais….**

**Elle s'apprêta à répliquer quand une idée lui vint.**

**S : d'accord. **

**D, soulagée : alléluia !**

**Sur ce daniel sauta sur janet, la faisant couler. Celle-ci répliqua en l'arrosant. Commençant ainsi une bataille au milieu de laquelle teal'c avait du mal à rester stoïque.**

**Jack regarda ses amis, amusé.**

**S : mon colonel ?**

**L'intéressé se tourna vers elle, ne pouvant s'empêcher de la détailler de nouveau du regard.**

**S : vous pouvez me passer la crème s'il vous plait ?**

**Il alla chercher la crème et la tendit à sam. il s'apprêta à aller s'asseoir sur un transat quand :**

**S : mon colonel ?**

**J : oui ?**

**S, gênée : je parlais de me la passer sur le dos.**

**J : quoi….oh.**

**Il la fixa un moment. Elle contre-attaquait avec force, jamais il ne pourrait gagner comme ça. Toutefois l'éventualité de pouvoir caresser le dos de son major préférée en toute innocence lui fit accepter…comment refuser ?**

**J : bien sûr.**

**Elle se mit assise, une jambe de chaque côté du transat. Jack dût donc se mettre dans la même position derrière elle. **

**Il mit un peu de crème sur ses mains et commença à l'étaler sur le dos de son major, délicatement. Peu à peu les rires et cris de ses amis disparurent autour de lui. ses gestes alternaient caresses et massages.**

**Sam frissonna. Ces mains douces la faisaient littéralement vibrer. Elle ferma un instant les yeux, savourant ce moment si agréable et sensuel. Elle ne put retenir un léger gémissement de plaisir.**

**Jack entendit le gémissement de le jeune femme. Il continua tout de même ses caresses pendant un moment. Quelques gouttes d'eaux provenant de la bataille sans merci qui se livrait toujours dans la piscine lui tombèrent sur le visage, le ramenant à la réalité. Il cessa ses caresses. Sam émit une sorte de grognement insatisfait. Il sourit. Il avait gagné finalement. Il se leva. **

**J : voilà qui vous évitera les coups de soleil.**

**Sam se tourna brusquement vers lui et lui jeta un regard légèrement noir auquel il répondit par un sourire. Elle se laissa tomber en arrière sur le transat en mettant ses lunettes de soleil. Elle s'était faite avoir.**

**Jack lui se déshabilla et plongea dans la piscine en espérant qu'elle était froide, _très froide_.**

**Sam, cachée derrière ses lunettes de soleil, observait jack tenter de couler daniel. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? eux qui d'habitude faisait tout pour cacher leurs sentiments et rester professionnels… quoiqu'il arrive.**

**A quel moment cela avait-il évolué ? _comment ?_**

**elle suivit le chemin d'une goutte d'eau sur le corps, en grand partie dénudé de jack. elle le désirait tellement que ça lui faisait mal et maintenant il était clair qu'il s'en était rendu compte…tout comme elle.**

**Elle était consciente qu'en se défiant ainsi ils s'engageaient sur un chemin sans retour. Ils ne pourraient pas à leur retour à la base, reprendre leur relation amicale mais toujours distante comme auparavant.**

**Ils avaient été trop loin.**

**_Trop ? non._**

**ils avançaient lentement vers ce dont sam rêvait depuis longtemps. Vers ce qui est interdit. Mais puisqu'ils ne pouvaient plus faire demi-tour, ne ferait-il pas mieux de continuer à avancer dans la direction qu'ils avaient prise la veille au soir ?**

**Ja : attention, même avec des lunettes de soleil, tu n'es pas très discrète.**

**Sam sortit de ses pensées et regarda janet s'asseoir sur le transat à côté d'elle.**

**S : de quoi tu parles ?**

**Ja : du colonel. si tu continues, il va remarquer que tu le fixes.**

**S : ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, je ne….**

**Ja, moqueuse : tu as encore de la bave au coin de la bouche.**

**Sam ria.**

**S : je ne fais que le regarder.**

**Ja : d'après ce que j'ai cru voir, tu ne fais pas que regarder.**

**S : je ne vois pas….**

**Ja : sam je suis ton amie n'est ce pas ?**

**S : oui. Ma meilleure amie.**

**Ja : alors pourquoi passes tu ton temps à me mentir ?**

**Sam se tut. Elle avait raison.**

**Ja : tu ne me fais pas confiance c'est ça ? t'as peur que j'aille tout raconter au général ? **

**S : non. bien sûr que non. je te fais confiance c'est juste que….**

**Ja : que quoi ?**

**S : je ne sais pas.**

**Ja : mens moi encore une fois et je vais réellement me sentir vexée.**

**S, tristement : si je t'en parle, ça existe. **

**Ja : crois moi, même si tu te tais tes sentiments envers lui ne vont pas disparaître de sitôt.**

**S : tu as raison. **

**Ja : je sais.**

**S, souriant : quelle modestie !**

**Ja : je dirais plutôt lucidité.**

**Elles rirent.**

**Leurs regards se portèrent alors sur la piscine ou daniel et jack s'appuyaient chacun sur une des épaule de teal'c, tentant de lui faire boire la tasse. Mais le jaffa sembla perdre patience. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour l'écrire, ses deux assaillants se retrouvèrent la tête sous l'eau.**

**Les deux jeunes femmes éclatèrent de rire. rire qui redoublèrent quand ils virent les têtes que tiraient les deux clowns en revenant à la surface.**

**Quand elles furent calmées, sam ré-engagea la conversation tout en s'étendant au soleil.**

**S : et toi ? avec daniel ?**

**Janet sourit jusqu'aux oreilles.**

**Ja : c'est le pied !**

**De nouveau, elles rirent de bon cœur.**

**J : on peut savoir ce qui vous fait rire comme ça ?**

**Les deux femmes levèrent la tête. Jack et daniel étaient debout devant eux et les regardaient d'un drôle d'air. Janet et sam se regardèrent, puis reportèrent leurs regards sur les hommes.**

**Ja&S : vous !**

**Elles commencèrent à rire, mais après un regard complice les deux hommes se jetèrent sur elle. Jack prit sam sur son épaule alors qu'elle se débattait tandis que daniel faisait la même chose avec janet. Ils coururent jusqu'au bord de la piscine et jetèrent les jeunes femmes à l'eau.**

**Ils se retournèrent ensuite se tapant les mains en signe de « travail bien fait ». mais des mains attrapèrent leurs chevilles, les faisant à leur tour tomber dans l'eau.**

**S'en suivit une nouvelle bataille d'eau, filles contre garçons sous le regard d'un jaffa qui s'installer sur une chaise longue en engloutissant tout les croissants.**

**Malheureusement pour elle, les filles perdirent le combat et furent condamner à préparer les repas des prochains jours. Sam qui était chargée des repas d'aujourd'hui revêtit un paréo et alla faire à manger.**

**Un peu après midi, elle fit enfin le service et s'installa. Elle approchait la fourchette de sa bouche quand elle remarqua….qu'elle était la seule à le faire.**

**S : un problème ?**

**J : carter….vos pâtes sont….vertes.**

**S : c'est voulu mon colonel.**

**D : vous savez, on n'est pas végétarien. Un bon steak ça nous aurait plus. Et puis….les légumes c'est pas trop mon truc.**

**Ja : arrêtez deux secondes. Je suis sûr que ce…truc… est délicieux. Mais…c'est quoi au juste ?**

**S : des pâtes au pistou.**

**J : Picsou ? c'est pas un canard ça ?**

**S : pistou, mon colonel. C'est une sauce à base de basilic et de pignon de pin. C'est italien et délicieux.**

**J : peut-être, mais c'est vert. Et généralement ce qui est vert c'est pas….délicieux.**

**S : bien sûr que si !**

**D : comme quoi alors ?**

**S : ben….ça.**

**Les deux hommes se regardèrent pas décidé à manger.**

**S, vexée : si vous en voulez pas tant pis. Mais je ne vous ferais rien d'autre.**

**Le jaffa prit une fourchette pleine de spaghetti et la mit dans sa bouche.**

**T : major carter c'est délicieux.**

**S, fière : vous voyez !**

**J, sarcastique: teal'c a récemment mangé une pastille de chlore en trouvant ça délicieux ( cf : une autre fic, je ne pourrais pas vous dire l'auteur ou le titre, mais c'était bien marrant)**

**Sam, vexé, se leva et prit l'assiette devant jack, partant vers la cuisine furax.**

**Janet jeta un regard réprobateur à daniel.**

**D : me regarde pas comme ça c'est pas de ma faute !**

**Elle tourna alors le regard vers jack.**

**J : alors c'est ça ! tout est de ma faute !**

**Ja : vous êtes lucide, c'est bien.**

**J : ok j'ai compris, j'y vais.**

**Il se leva et alla vers la cuisine. Sam était en train de chercher la porte du meuble de cuisine qui cachait la poubelle, claquant toutes les portes qu'elle ouvrait.**

**J, timidement : major ?**

**Elle se tourna vers lui et lui jeta un regard noir. puis elle se remit à chercher la poubelle.**

**Jack grimaça. **

**J : vous n'allez quand même pas nous gâcher la journée pour une histoire stupides de pâtes !**

**Elle se tourna de nouveau vers lui, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Jack déglutit difficilement, il aurait peut-être mieux fait de se taire.**

**Elle commença à avancer, lentement, dangereusement vers lui, l'assiette toujours à la main. O'neill recula, convaincu que l'assiette allait finir sur sa tête. Mais lorsqu'il fut bloqué contre un mur, il jugea bon de réagir…vite de préférence.**

**J : allez carter….on fait la paix ?**

**Sam plissa les yeux.**

**J : je suis désolé. Je suis sûr qu'elles sont très bonnes vos pâtes. **

**Elle se rapprochait toujours plus de lui.**

**J : je…heu…je…j'ai un petit creux ! si on retournait à table. J'ai une soudaine envie de pâtes vertes moi !**

**Elle avança encore de deux pas, se retrouvant à moins d'un mètres de lui. elle leva l'assiette. Il ferma les yeux, prêt à recevoir les pâtes en pleine figure. Mais rien. Il ouvrit alors un œil. Elle lui tendait l'assiette, visiblement amusée. Il se détendit légèrement et prit l'assiette. **

**S : vous avez envie de pâtes, alors vous allez en manger.**

**Sur ce elle repartit à table. Il la suivit, toujours avec l'assiette en main et s'installa.**

**Elle le regarda fixement, limite menaçante.**

**S, sévère : mangez !**

**Il s'exécuta. Il put ainsi constater qu'elle ne disait pas faux, c'était délicieux.**

**Il engloutit alors son assiette, tout comme les autres d'ailleurs.**

**J : carter, je suis désolé d'avoir douté de vos capacités culinaires. c'était délicieux ! **

**Sam ne dit rien et lui resservit une assiette pleine de pâtes.**

**J : ça avait beau être bon. J'ai eu ma dose, je vais explosé.**

**S, menaçante : mangez !**

**Il croisa son regard et préféra s'exécuter sans rien dire. Les autres semblaient amusés par le retournement soudain de situation. Carter lui servit encore deux plâtrées. Ce n'est que quand il commença lui-même à devenir vert, qu'elle jugea qu'il avait eu ce qu'il méritait. **

**S, sadique : ben vous voyez que vous aimez ça !**

**Sur ce, elle débarrassa son assiette et partit à la cuisine.**

**D, inquiet : jack ça va ?**

**J : je crois que je vais vomir.**

**D : oh.**

**T : daniel jackson cette couleur verte qu'a o'neill en ce moment est-elle commune à tout les tauris mangeant de ce pistou ?**

**Ja, souriant : seulement ceux qui en abusent teal'c.**

**T : bien vous me rassurez docteur frasier.**

**Jack se leva difficilement et partit avec un « j'vais me coucher » incompréhensible. **

**Quand sam revint à table avec les cafés, ses amis la regardèrent réprobateurs.**

**S : quoi ?**

**Ja : vous avez peut-être été un peu dure là.**

**S : il l'a mérité.**

**D : il a mérité d'être malade au point d'être sur le point de vomir ?**

**S, baissant la tête : il n'avait pas à juger sans connaître.**

**Ja : il a seulement tenté de faire de l'humour.**

**D : pour VOUS faire sourire.**

**Sam fixa son café sans rien dire. Mais sentant les regards persistants de ses amis, elle dut admettre qu'ils avaient pas torts. Elle y avait peut-être été un peu fort.**

**S : j'irais m'excuser.**

**D : bien ! moi j'irais bien faire une petite sieste.**

**Il jeta un regard complice à janet qui fit mine de bailler.**

**Ja : tiens moi aussi. **

**Ils partirent donc en direction de la chambre de daniel. Sam et teal'c restèrent un moment dans le silence. Ils n'étaient pas du genre à dormir en plein milieu de l'après midi. Ils leur fallaient donc une occupation.**

**T : je propose de visionner le retour du jedi. Cela vous dit-il ?**

**S, riant : non merci teal'c. je pense que je vais aller faire un tour en ville.**

**T : puis-je me joindre à vous ?**

**S : bien sûr.**

**Ils partirent donc une demi-heure plus tard, temps qu'il leur fallut pour choisir quelle voiture ils allaient prendre.**

**Ils rentrèrent un peu avant cinq heures. Daniel et janet jouaient alors au tennis.**

**D : où vous étiez ?**

**S : en ville. On a un peu visité et acheté de quoi nous occuper.**

**Elle désigna teal'c qui portait un sachet contenant divers jeux de société.**

**S : où est le colonel ?**

**D : dans sa chambre, on ne l'a pas revu.**

**Ja : je crois que vous devriez aller le voir.**

**Sam ne se fit pas prier. **

**Arrivée devant la porte de la chambre d'o'neill, elle toqua légèrement. N'ayant pas de réponse, elle entra. **

**Il était allongé de tout son long sur le lit, endormi en caleçon.**

**Elle alla poser le verre qu'elle lui apportait sur sa commode et s'assit au bord du lit.**

**Mieux valait qu'elle le réveille, sinon il n'allait pas pouvoir dormir de la nuit.**

**Elle le regarda un instant. Puis tandis la mains vers son visage, qu'elle caressa tendrement. Ce simple geste sembla le réveiller.**

**J, un sourire aux lèvres : en fait, vous êtes une sacré profiteuse.**

**Elle ria légèrement et retira sa main. Mais ne faisant pas attention elle la posa sur son torse.**

**S : je venais m'excuser mon colonel.**

**Il ouvrit les yeux, restant allongé.**

**J : c'est gentil de votre part. **

**S : j'ai été un peu dure avec vous.**

**J : je n'ai pas été très fin non plus.**

**Ils se sourirent. Elle n'avait toujours pas remarqué où était sa main. Jack lui profita du contact de sa peau contre la sienne. **

**Tout en le regardant dans les yeux, sam pensait au sens des mots échangés. _Voulait-il parlé de ce midi ou du reste_ ? elle se surprit légèrement en pensant qu'elle ne voulait pas que ce flirt avec son supérieur cesse. Elle aimait ces petits moments interdits. Elle y prenait goût. **

**Elle remarqua la chaleur sous sa main et constata qu'elle était sur le torse d'o'neill. Mais elle ne la retira pas. peut-être comprendrait-il qu'elle ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête là. Elle fit bouger son pouce doucement, caressant la partie de peau sous sa main. **

**Jack la regarda, surpris. Elle fit comme si de rien était.**

**S, continuant son geste : je vous ai apporté un cachet qui vous aidera à digérer.**

**Elle désigna le verre sur sa commode.**

**J, troublé : merci.**

**Elle resta un instant encore à côté de lui. sans rien dire.**

**S : teal'c et moi avons repéré un restaurant qui semble agréable en ville. Cela vous évitera d'avoir à subir ma cuisine ce soir.**

**J : mais j'adore votre cuisine major !….en petite quantité.**

**Sam sourit. Elle s'apprêta à enlever sa main pour se lever, mais il la prit dans la sienne, la retenant. Il la regarda ensuite dans les yeux et lui sourit. Elle lui rendit puis sortit.**

**Elle resta un moment avec ses amis, puis ils allèrent tous se préparer pour le soir.**

**Sam opta pour une petite robe à fines bretelles bleu ciel arrivant au dessus des genoux. janet mit une robe du même genre en rouge. Les garçons, eux, optèrent pour des pantalons, chemises. **

**Janet et sam se retrouvèrent ensuite pour finir leur préparation.**

**Ja, se maquillant : le colonel a l'air de t'avoir pardonnée….quoique le contraire m'aurait étonné.**

**S : qu'est ce que ça sous-entend ?**

**Ja : qu'il ne peut rien te refuser.**

**S : ne raconte pas n'importe quoi.**

**Ja : on avait pas dit que tu ne me mentirais plus ?**

**S : d'accord. mais contrairement à ce que tu sembles croire, il n'est pas sous mon contrôle.**

**Ja : j'ai vu ça.**

**Sam la regarda interrogatrice.**

**Ja : on est pas aveugles. Votre petit jeu n'est pas passé inaperçu.**

**La jeune astrophysicienne rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.**

**Ja : ne soit pas gênée. Il n'y a pas de mal. Pour une fois que quelques choses de concret se passe entre vous.**

**S : concret ?**

**Ja : pas de virus, pas de boucle temporelle, pas de….**

**S : comment ça ? c'est quoi cette histoire de boucle temporelle ?**

**Ja, grimaçant : oups.**

**S : janet… ?**

**Ja : tu ferais mieux de demander au principal concerné.**

**Elle fit mine de regarder sa montre.**

**Ja, fuyant : t'as vu l'heure ! les hommes vont s'impatienter ! allez on y va !**

**Elle sortit rapidement de la chambre, laissant sam songeuse un instant. Elle comptait bien découvrir la vérité, depuis le temps qu'elle se doutait de quelques choses à ce propos.**

**Elle descendit alors rejoignant les autres qui complimentaient janet….enfin surtout daniel qui bavait et se jeta presque sur elle pour l'embrasser.**

**Ils semblèrent remarquer la présence de sam.**

**T, hochant la tête : major carter vous êtes très belle.**

**D : teal'c a raison vous êtes magnifique sam.**

**Elle se tourna alors vers jack qui la regardait les yeux grands ouverts. Daniel lui donna un coup de coude.**

**D, volontairement pas discret : arrêtez de baver jack, vous allez la gêner.**

**J, sortant de sa léthargie : carter vous êtes….sublime.**

**S : merci.**

**Il lui offrit son bras qu'elle prit pour aller jusqu'au garage.**

**J, regardant les voitures : alors laquelle on prend ?**

**D : j'opterais bien pour la décapotable.**

**Ja : tu rigoles j'espère ! j'ai mis une demi-heure à me coiffer, j'ai pas envie que tout parte en deux secondes.**

**T : celle-ci est très belle.**

**Il désigna une mercedes gris métallisée.**

**J : vous avez bon goût teal'c.**

**Ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture.**

**J : je conduis.**

**D : non JE conduis !**

**J : la dernière fois que vous avez conduit la voiture à fini à la casse.**

**D : c'était un accident et j'avais des circonstances atténuantes !**

**J : pas question que je montes dans une voiture avec vous au volant.**

**Les trois autres soupirèrent.**

**Ja : bien colonel. vous et sam n'avez qu'à prendre une autre voiture, on sera moins serré.**

**Sur ce, sans leur laisser le temps de répondre teal'c, janet et daniel montèrent dans la mercedes.**

**J : bien. carter, quelle voiture ?**

**S : j'avoue avoir un faible pour le 4X4.**

**Elle désigna le monstre bleu derrière lui.**

**J : votre bon goût se confirme, major.**

**Ils prirent donc le 4X4.**

**RESTAURANT :**

**Le dîner se passait tranquillement, dans la bonne humeur. Janet et daniel assit un à côté de l'autre, ou plutôt l'un collé à l'autre se bécotaient gentiment entre deux discussions. Teal'c restait fidèle à lui-même, engloutissant ses plats avec plaisir et en silence, parfois ponctué d'un haussement de sourcil ou d'une vérité générale. Quand à sam et jack, ils étaient resté dans leur mode professionnel mais amical habituel. **

**Enfin…jusqu'au moment où, alors qu'un serveur débarrassait un plat devant jack, la jambe de ce dernier frôla involontairement celle de la jeune femme en face de lui. celle-ci sembla immédiatement gênée, ses joues rosissant légèrement. Mais devant l'air extrêmement amusé de son supérieur, elle reprit vite la « situation » en mains. Elle n'allait pas se laisser faire…et puis, elle avait encore une vengeance à prendre.(ah ces militaires ! j'vous jure !)**

**Alors que daniel engageait la conversation, sam offrit un sourire énigmatique à jack. ce dernier faillit blanchir, le reste de son sourire amusé disparut subitement.**

**Lorsqu'il sentit le pied de son major contre sa jambe, il faillit sursauter. Il tenta d'ignorer la caresse en se concentrant sur la conversation qu'il entretenait avec daniel.**

**J : personnellement je vois mal le général hammond se faire des implants capillaires. **

**Sam voyant la lutte, que l'air de rien, son colonel semblait mener intérieurement, précisa encore plus son geste. Jack s'interrompit un court instant dans son dialogue en sentant le pied de la jeune femme monter au dessus du genoux.**

**S, taquinant : mon colonel, vous vous sentez bien ? vous faites une drôle de tête.**

**J : parfaitement bien carter. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça.**

**Il lui lança un regard de défi qu'elle lui rendit en posant son pied sur son entre-jambe.**

**Les autres ne remarquèrent rien, continuant à discuter du crâne du général.**

**Jack et sam ne se quittaient pas du regard, se défiant toujours tandis que sam caressait doucement l'entrejambe de l'homme qui lui faisait face.**

**Elle vida presque son verre de bière d'un coup sec, pour se donner le courage de continuer.**

**_Ça y est elle faiblie_, sentit jack. _elle ne va pas tenir._ _Elle n'oserait pas_. il sourit légèrement pour la déstabiliser encore plus, alors que lui même lutter contre les réactions de son corps.**

**Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire, il souriait. Il ne semblait pas du tout gêné. **

**_Elle va craquer, c'est sûr_. Il la regarda tendre son verre à daniel pour qu'il le remplisse. Celui-ci s'exécuta, ne se doutant pas de ce qu'il se passait sous la table.**

**Elle but une longue gorgée d'alcool qu'elle faillit recracher en sentant la main de son supérieur sur sa jambe.**

_**Ça n'était pas prévu ça ! pas du tout !**_

**Il la sentit plus troublée que jamais. Il caressa sa douce jambe d'un va-et-vient délicat, fixant son regard dans le sien.**

**Sam déglutit difficilement. Elle ne tiendrait pas, il fallait qu'elle enlève son pied immédiatement.**

**Elle baissa la tête, prête à admettre sa défaite. Mais un grand sourire apparut sur son visage. Elle appuya un peu plus son pied contre l'entrejambe de celui qui à présent affichait une mimique étonnée. Il croyait pourtant être sur le point de gagner. Il précisa également la caresse sur la cheville et le mollet nu de la jeune femme.**

**Elle posa son coude sur la table, et commença discrètement à se caresser le creux de l'épaule, la nuque, elle joua un instant avec le pendentif qui reposait au niveau de son décolleté plutôt généreux.**

**Comme prévu le regard d'o'neill suivit ses gestes, se posant sur le morceau de poitrine visible de son major. Immédiatement et malgré tout ses efforts, le corps de l'homme réagit sous le pied de la jeune femme.**

**Celle-ci l'enleva alors, affichant un grand sourire triomphant. **

**Bien que consciente du jeu dangereux auquel elle se livrait. Elle-même sentait son corps réagir. Si elle ne se retenait pas, elle allait lui sauter dessus en plein milieu de ce restaurant.**

**Il avait chaud. Très chaud. Il vida son verre d'un coup sec et s'en resservit immédiatement un.**

**Serveur : prendrez-vous un dessert ?**

**S&J : de la glace !**

**Leurs amis parurent étonnés, mais ne dirent, se contentant de sourires complices et amusés.**

**Serveur : bien. que désirez-vous?**

**J : une dame blonde. Blanche ! une dame blanche !**

**S : pareil.**

**Les autres personnes présentes à la table avaient du mal à se retenir d'éclater de rire devant le comportement de leurs amis. Ils mangèrent tout deux leurs dames blanches du bout des bras s'étant écartés le plus possible de la table pour qu'aucun de leurs membres n'entrent en contact.**

**Au moment de repartir, sam aurait volontiers laissée sa place dans la même voiture que jack à teal'c. mais celui-ci refusa sans précision. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser jack seul dans le 4X4 sans éveiller de soupçons. Elle se résigna donc.**

**Dans le 4X4, la tension était à son comble. Jack faisait de son mieux pour se concentrer sur sa conduite, mais son regard semblait définitivement attiré par les jambes, découvertes jusqu'à mi-cuisse de la personne à ses côtés.**

**Celle-ci sentait les regards de son colonel. elle-même se retenait difficilement de ne pas le regarder, de le toucher, de renifler son odeur, de…_STOP !_ Elle tourna la tête vers sa vitre, tentant de faire le vide dans sa tête. **

**Elle se cala au fond de son siège, légèrement apaisée par les arbres qui défilaient devant ses yeux. Mais dans cette nouvelle position, la main d'o'neill frôlait sa cuisse, à chaque changement de vitesse. **

**Jack respira pour se calmer. Mais déjà un feu passait au vert, puis au rouge, le forçant à changer de vitesses. **

**Il aurait volontiers posé sa main directement sur la cuisse de la jeune femme. Après tout, ils n'en étaient plus à ce geste près et puis… ils étaient seuls.**

**Or c'est justement ce dernier détail qui le retint.**

**Ils étaient seuls.**

**S'ils jouaient avec leurs « pulsions » à cette instant précis, rien ne les empêcheraient d'aller plus loin. **

**_Etait-il près à aller plus loin ?_ physiquement, aucun doute, il était près. D'ailleurs en sentant une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir, il constata qu'il était près physiquement dans tout les sens du terme. Bon sang, elle le rendait dingue !**

**Pourtant il ne fit rien. **

**Bien que les choses entre eux aient évoluées, il ne se sentait pas psychologiquement prêt à sauter la pas. **

**_bizarre_, pensa-t-il. Cela faisait sept ans qu'il ne rêvait que de ça, et maintenant qu'il en avait l'opportunité, il ne faisait rien. **

**Etait-ce la peur ? il ne savait pas. **

**peur de quoi ? d'un stupide règlement ? non. il était jack o'neill, les règlements, il s'en ft ! mais alors quoi ? la peur d'être déçu, de tout gâcher, d'être enfin heureux avec la femme qu'il aimait ? _c'est ridicule !_ **

**Pourtant il ne fit rien…**

**Arrivés à la propriété, ils se séparèrent après un vague « bonne nuit ». **

**La frustration devenait insoutenable, les énervait, les faisait à certains moments éprouver un sorte de haine envers l'autre. mais pourtant, en même temps, et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, elle les faisait s'aimer d'autant plus. A présent, ils savaient que leur désir était partager. Ils savaient que l'autre souffrait tout autant. Qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls au fond.**

**Jack ouvrit un œil. 3H00. il referma son œil. Quelle satisfaction de se réveiller et de voir qu'il nous reste encore plusieurs heures pour dormir. Il adorait ça. (moi aussi ! J)**

**Il s'apprêtait à se rendormir, mais quelque chose le gênait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait l'impression subite d'avoir oublier quelque chose, ça par contre il détestait (idem ici ! L).**

**Comprenant qu'il n'arriverait pas à se rendormir avant de savoir ce qui le tracassait, il rouvrit un œil et regarda autour de lui. il trouva enfin. **

**_Les volets_. Il avait encore oublié de fermer ces maudits volets ! il grogna. S'il voulait faire la grasse matinée, il devait se lever maintenant et allait les fermer. **

**il se leva à contre-cœur, se frottant les yeux. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et ferma les volets. Il fit un pas vers son lit. **

_**Oh non pas ça !**_

**voilà qu'il avait envie de faire pipi ! il n'arriverait pas à s'endormir la vessie pleine. Il soupira et avança à tâtons jusqu'à la porte. Pas question d'allumer la lumière, sinon s'endormir serrait définitivement impossible. Il avança donc à trois quarts endormi dans le couloir. Au moins il n'aurait pas de mal à trouver la salle de bain, il y en avait une de chaque côté de sa chambre. Il avança difficilement, puis entra dans la salle de bain, il alluma la veille du miroir, histoire de pas refaire la tapisserie. **

**Il soupira de soulagement. _Ça soulage_ ! **

**Il sortit alors de la salle bain, baillant à se décrocher la mâchoire. Quand un doute le prit. Avait-il prit la salle de bain de droite ou de gauche ? il se passa une main sur le visage. _Pas si avantageux que ça finalement cette histoire de salle de bain !_ à présent, il avait une chance sur trois de tomber dans la bonne chambre. _outch ! dur…_**

**Il pensa alors allumer la lumière. _Mais où est ce fichu interrupteur !_ pas moyen de le trouver ! il mit les mains devant lui et constata que la porte de la pièce était ouverte. Or il n'avait pas fermé la porte de sa chambre. _Ouf ! _il allait enfin pouvoir se recoucher.**

**Il avança dans le noir de la chambre et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Toujours très proche du sommeil. Il ferma les yeux, plongeant déjà dans un mystérieux rêve que son esprit laissait apparaître. Il s'installa bien sous les draps. Sentant une douce chaleur à côté de lui, il s'en approcha dans son sommeil. Il serra la forme dans ses bras, mêla ses jambes aux autres.**

**_Aux autres ? quelles autres ?_ **

**il ouvrit subitement les yeux qui tombèrent immédiatement dans le reflet des yeux bleus de carter. Surpris, il sursauta en arrière, mais il se retrouva au bord du lit et se sentit glisser. Paniqué, il tenta de se rattraper aux draps, mais étant trop lourd, il emporta les draps et carter dans sa chute, ainsi que la lampe de chevet et le réveil, dans un gros boum.**

**Il resta quelques instants sans bouger, réalisant à peine ce qu'il se passait. Il sentit un poids sur lui. il cligna des yeux pour percevoir ce que c'était. La lumière de la chambre s'alluma à cet instant, l'éblouissant, le forçant à fermer les yeux dans un grognement.**

**D : oups, on dérange on dirait.**

**Jack ouvrit les yeux qui croisèrent immédiatement ceux de sam, tombée sur lui. elle semblait aussi réveillée que lui. il sentit alors la chaleur du corps de son major, recouvert uniquement d'un tee-shirt long, contre le sien, mettant tout ses sens en éveil. **

**J, tentant une fuite : je suis confortable carter ?**

**S : je dois avouer que oui.**

**Il fut surpris. Ce n'était pas le moment de lui faire du rentre dedans….quoi que….**

**Il entendit un gloussement et tourna la tête vers cette direction. Il aperçut alors ses trois amis, très amusés, sur le pas de la porte qui les observaient. Même le visage du jaffa était illuminé d'un sourire.**

**J : ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez.**

**D : vous et sam allongé un sur l'autre, dans sa chambre, à moitié nus, en pleine nuit. Je ne crois pas, je vois.**

**Jack lui lança un léger regard noir, tandis que sam se levait, aidait quand même de janet. Jack se mit assit sur le bord du lit, se passant une main sur le visage. Il remarqua que tout les regards étaient posé sur lui.**

**J : je me suis trompé de chambre.**

**Daniel n'en put plus et éclata de rire.**

**J : c'est vrai !**

**Ja, riant à son tour : oh mais je vous crois colonel !**

**D : moi pas !**

**T : j'ai également du mal à croire votre affirmation o'neill.**

**Jack n'en revenait pas, pour une fois qu'il ne racontait pas n'importe quoi.**

**J : carter dites leur que c'est une erreur !**

**Sam ne semblait également pas très convaincue et une petite partie d'elle espérait qu'il mente.**

**J, vexé : ok je vois que tout le monde est contre moi ! vous m'excuserez mais je vais me recoucher.**

**Il sortit.**

**D, mort de rire : ne vous trompez pas de chambre cette fois!**

**Jack claqua la porte. Et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il entendit tout le monde retourner se coucher. il repensa à sam. elle n'avait pas l'air en colère de le trouver dans sa chambre. Peut-être aurait-il dû y aller volontairement finalement. _Peut-être était-ce ce qu'elle voulait._**

**Il se rendormit alors que cette peur inconnue semblait s'estomper.**

**Sam, de son côté, fixait le plafond, bien qu'il fut caché par la pénombre. Il avait été là. Dans son lit .Serré contre elle. Elle aurait voulu qu'il y reste. Elle s'était senti tellement bien durant le laps de temps où leur corps avait été collés. Elle aurait voulu ne jamais plus bouger de là.**

**Et dire qu'à présent, il était à quelques mètres de là. Elle était certaine que si, à cet instant, elle se levait et allait le rejoindre, il ne la repousserait pas. mais son corps avait beau ne demandait que ça, son esprit, lui, refusait de commander ses gestes jusqu'à là haut.**

**Elle soupira, et finit par s'endormir le nez plongé dans les draps qui avait gardé un soupçon de l'odeur de cette homme tant désiré. Homme qui comme chaque nuit depuis maintenant sept ans hanta ses rêves.**

**Le lendemain, lorsque le colonel o'neill se réveilla, le soleil était déjà à son zénith. Il alla prendre une douche, mit une chemise et un bermuda sur son caleçon de bain et descendit. Il renifla une bonne odeur et entendit des rires ainsi que des bruits de vaisselle. Visiblement ses amis ne l'avaient pas attendu pour manger. Lorsqu'il arriva à table, la première chose qu'il remarqua fut l'absence de carter, puis de janet.**

**D : les filles sont partit faire les boutiques. **

**Jack hocha la tête et s'assit, commençant à manger en silence.**

**D, commençant un monologue : bonjour daniel comment allez vous ? bien, merci de le demander jack. et vous ? génial. J'ai passé une bonne nuit bien qu'un peu agitée, mais merci de le demander daniel.**

**Jack ne dit rien, se contentant d'enfourner le contenu de son assiette. Daniel soupira.**

**D : alors ?**

**Silence.**

**D : jack ?**

**J, la bouche pleine : woui.**

**Daniel le regarda interrogateur, tandis que jack ne lui faisait qu'une grimace d'incompréhension. Il regarda ensuite teal'c lui demandant silencieusement où daniel voulait en venir.**

**T : je pense que la curiosité pousse daniel jackson a tenter de découvrir la vérité sur votre visite nocturne dans la chambre du major carter. Et je dois avouer que cela m'intrigue également.**

**J : oh….rien à dire.**

**D : c'est pas vrai ! jack ! on est amis non ? allez dites nous tout ! moi je vous ai rien caché quant à ma relation avec janet.**

**J : je….**

**Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du colonel.**

**J : ok je veux bien vous dire ce qu'il s'est réellement passer cette nuit.**

**Daniel se pencha pour mieux entendre.**

**J : mais à une condition.**

**D, impatient : ce que vous voulez dites nous !**

**J : vous devrez passer la journée à pêcher avec moi.**

**T, tentant une échappatoire : daniel jackson et moi-même ne disposons pas de canne à pêche o'neill.**

**J : si ! j'en ai apporté rien que pour vous ! **

**Teal'c afficha un visage des plus graves.**

**J : alors votre réponse ?**

**Teal'c supplia silencieusement daniel de refuser, mais celui-ci était beaucoup trop curieux. Il ne pouvait pas refuser.**

**D : c'est d'accord.**

**T : si je pars avant d'entendre ce que vous avez à dire, suis-je tout de même obligé de venir avec vous ?**

**J : oui.**

**Teal'c lança un regard légèrement meurtrier à daniel qui chuchota un désolé.**

**D : alors qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?**

**J : je suis sûr que vous allez trouver ça passionnant daniel.**

**D, méfiant : rappelez que vous êtes tenu de dire la vérité.**

**J : je n'ai qu'une parole. **

**Il leur raconta alors exactement ce qu'il s'était passé. puis il se leva donna une tape amical dans le dos de daniel et partit après un « on se rejoint dans une demi heure, allez vous préparez ! ».**

**T : o'neill ne viendrait-il pas de faire ce que les tauris appelle arnaquer ?**

**D : c'est exact.**

**T : si on était sur chulak je vous démembrerais pour ce que je vais avoir à subir par votre faute.**

**D, déglutissant : heureusement qu'on est sur terre alors.**

**T : en effet, vous avez de la chance.**

**Teal'c se leva et partit à son tour, laissant un daniel soulagé, bien que pas tout à fait rassuré.**

**De leur côté, les filles papotaient gaiement en faisant les boutiques et se baladant. Sam faisant de son mieux pour éviter le sujet jack. Elle y parvint pendant toute la journée, janet ne voulant pas gâcher leur journée.**

**Cependant sur le chemin du retour, janet ne tenait plus.**

**Ja : alors toi et jack ?**

**S, roulant : véto.**

**Ja, grondant : sam…**

**S : ça avance. Enfin…je crois.**

**Ja : content de le savoir. Vous avez parlé ?**

**S : pas vraiment **

**Ja, fronçant les sourcils : comment ça ?**

**S : on agit.**

**Ja : au risque de me répéter : comment ça ?**

**S, gênée : je préfère éviter les détails.**

**Ja, criant presque de surprise : vous avez couché ensemble ?**

**S : non non. qu'est ce que tu vas croire !**

**Ja, légèrement déçue : oh. Vous vous êtes embrassé alors ?**

**S, de plus en plus gênée : non plus.**

**Ja, ne comprenant pas : vous avez agit, mais sans vous embrassez, ni coucher ensemble. Je suis pas sûr de tout avoir saisit là.**

**Sam sourit en remarquant qu'ils étaient arrivé et que cette conversation pour le moins gênante, allait cesser.**

**S : on est arrivée !**

**Elle stoppa et descendit rapidement de la voiture. Janet secoua la tête, son amie n'était décidément pas décidée à se livrer à elle.**

**Les deux femmes firent le tour de la maison et furent étonnées de ne pas trouver leurs amis. Elles ne s'inquiétèrent pourtant pas longtemps, ils devaient certainement être partis se promener. Elles s'installèrent donc au bord de la piscine pour lire.**

**Une heure plus tard, elles virent les hommes arriver. Seul jack souriait jusqu'aux oreilles, les autres affichaient des têtes d'enterrements. quand les femmes en comprirent la cause, elles éclatèrent de rire.**

**J, charmant : bonjour mesdames.**

**Il souleva une glacière, la désignant.**

**J, fière de lui : on ramène le dîner. Du bon poisson bien frais !**

**Janet et sam se levèrent et allèrent regarder dans la glacière. Deux poissons minuscules se battaient en duel. Leurs rires redoublèrent.**

**J : ben quoi ? ils sont beaux nos poissons !**

**Il fit une mimique faussement vexé et partit.**

**Ja, allant embrasser daniel : alors bonne journée ?**

**D : un cauchemar ! **

**Il jeta un coup d'œil à teal'c qui le regardait avec rancœur. **

**D, préférant changer de sujet : et vous, votre journée ?**

**S : géniale ! on s'est bien amusées !**

**Ils allèrent s'asseoir à table, tandis que sam partait à la cuisine chercher à boire.**

**D, à janet : alors, t'as réussi à en tirer quelque chose ?**

**Ja : en gros non. elle n'a rien voulu me dire. Et toi ?**

**D, déçu : pareil. **

**T : peut-être devrions nous les aider ?**

**D, intéressé : vous pensez à quoi ?**

**T : jusqu'ici, ils n'ont bénéficié que de très peu d'instants d'intimité. Nous pourrions tenter de remédier à ça.**

**Ja : bonne idée. On n'aura qu'à….**

**Sam de son côté avait la tête plongée dans le frigo à la recherche des boissons.**

**J : je prendrais bien une bière.  
**

**Elle sursauta, se cognant la tête à un des niveaux du frigo.**

**S, sortant sa tête du frigo : outch.**

**J : désolé, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur.**

**S : ça ne fait rien.**

**Elle lui tendit sa bière, leurs mains s'effleurèrent dans un frisson commun, restant un moment à tenir la bière. Finalement sam reprit ses esprit et enleva sa main, se retournant de nouveau vers le frigo.**

**J, pour lui-même en secouant la tête : waouh !**

**Il la regarda de dos, son regard se fixant très vite vers son postérieur. Sam resta un instant la tête dans le frigo, faisant mine de chercher. Mais elle sentait son regard sur elle. Un léger picotement derrière la nuque la prévenait, comme toujours, de ce regard noisette posait sur elle.**

**Elle respira un grand coup, prit les boissons dont elle avait besoin, en colla quelques unes dans les bras de son supérieur et sortit. Le laissant planté au milieu de la cuisine.**

**J, à lui-même :mais nom d'un chien reprends toi jack !**

**Bizarrement dés que sam arriva sur la terrasse, la discussion stoppa. Mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas et s'installa. Jack arriva quelques secondes plus tard. **

**Ils commencèrent alors à parler de leur journée respective. Puis ils cuisinèrent les poissons durement pêchés, accompagnés de différentes salades.**

**D, mangeant : et si on allait au cinéma !**

**Il jeta un léger regard complice au jaffa et au médecin qui hochèrent discrètement la tête. Puis regarda ses deux autres amis.**

**D : ça vous dit ?**

**S : oui. Pourquoi pas.**

**J : ça nous changera de star wars.**

**Teal'c haussa un sourcil, légèrement vexé, mais ne dit rien.**

**Ils se vêtirent de même sorte que la veille au soir et prirent également les mêmes voitures.**

**Au cinéma, le moment de choisir le film arriva. Daniel proposa d'aller voir Troie.**

**T : quel est ce film daniel jackson ?**

**J, sarcastique : une super-production américaine rapportant des millions à des gens qui en ont déjà plus que certains pays.**

**Daniel sourit. Exactement la réaction qu'il attendait.**

**Ja : moi, je veux bien le voir. Trois heures à regarder de beaux mâles s'affronter en mini-jupe, je ne peux pas refuser ! **

**Sam fut étonnée. Elle ne connaissait pas son amie aussi superficielle.**

**D : ça n'est pas que ça. Achille fait partit intégrante de l'histoire, enfin…de la mythologie de la grèce. Je suis assez intéressé de voir de quelle manière, ils ont pu mettre en image une telle œuvre. **

**Teal'c ne semblait pas convaincu.**

**D : c'est aussi l'histoire d'une grande guerre.**

**Immédiatement teal'c hocha la tête. Les combats, ça, ça le connaissaient.**

**T : j'accepte de venir avec vous.**

**D , un peu trop joyeux : génial !**

**Ja : sam ?**

**Celle-ci était en train de lire une affiche.**

**S, montrant l'affiche de godsend : ce film-ci m'a l'air intéressant. Il parle d'une technique de clonage reproductif et d'une éventuelle mémoire à l'intérieur des cellules qui dans ce cas….**

**J : y a robert de niro ! j'adore cet acteur ! **

**D, avec un grand sourire : bien. tout les deux, allez voir godsend et nous on va voir troie.**

**Le sourire de jack disparut légèrement. Il allait se retrouver dans une salle sombre, plus ou moins seul avec carter. A cette idée, une autre sorte de sourire apparut sur son visage. Et puis…il avait encore une revanche à prendre. (niark niark niark !)**

**Ils firent donc ainsi, sam n'ayant pas remarqué le fameux sourire sur le visage du militaire. Ils prirent les tickets. **

**Mais comme par hasards, au moment de se séparer, daniel sembla avoir une illumination.**

**D : tiens ! je viens de remarquer que votre film finit bien avant le notre. Ne nous attendez pas, vous n'aurez qu'à rentrer !**

**Sur ce, lui et les autres futur-visionneurs de Troie rentrèrent dans leur salle, un grand sourire illuminant leurs visages.**

**J, après un moment : bien. faut y aller !**

**Ils allèrent donc dans leur salle. Celle-ci était presque vide. Ils s'installèrent. Seuls dans leur rang. **

**Ils étaient en avance, la gêne monta rapidement. **

**S : alors comme ça vous êtes fan de De niro ?**

**J, hochant la tête sans la regarder : wouaich.**

**Silence.**

**S, faisant de même : cool.**

**Et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, portée par elle ne sait qu'elle pulsion curieuse, elle ajouta :**

**S : qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé pendant la boucle temporelle ?**

**Jack écarquilla les yeux. Il regarda autour de lui, vérifiant que personne n'avait entendu. Les personnes les plus proches étaient trois rang plus bas.**

**J : je ne crois pas que ça soit l'endroit pour parler de ça, carter.**

**S : vous n'avez qu'une réponse à me donner.**

**Jack gigota dans son siège, mal à l'aise.**

**J, regardant sa montre : bon sang, il commence quand ce film.**

**S, dans sa barbe : vous fuyez encore.**

**J : c'est bizarre, je pensais la même chose de vous.**

**S : c'est vous qui évitez le sujet.**

**J : oui, mais c'est vous qui choisissez le mauvais moment.**

**S, avec un regard noir : et quand est-ce le bon moment au juste ? **

**Re-gigotage de jack dans son siège. La lumière commença à s'éteindre au grand soulagement d'o'neill.**

**Sam, quant à elle, était entre l'énervement et le désespoir. Pour une fois qu'elle avait eu le courage de parler, c'est lui qui fuyaitLeur relation était-elle destinée à ne pas avancée ?**

**Elle soupira. Il l'entendit, mais ne dit rien. Il fixa son attention sur les bandes annonces défilant sur le grand écran. Sam se passa une main sur le visage, toujours plonger dans ses pensées. **

**Le film commença enfin. Sam se détendit en se plongeant dedans. **

**Mais cette fois ce fut jack qui était perdu dans ses pensées. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas dit ? elle avait raison, il fuyait. Toujours cette satané peur ! avoir une discussion sérieuse avec elle lui faisait encore plus peur que….._que ce satané gamin dans le film ! depuis quand robert de niro s'était-il lancé dans les films d'horreurs !_**

_**Enfin bref ! c'est pas le sujet !**_

**Il continua de laisser divaguer ses pensées, suivant à moitié le film, le regard partant souvent en biais vers sa voisine. Il se cala dans son siège. Mais alors qu'il faisait cela, ne se préoccupant pas du film, il y eut un fort son sonore. Quelques cris furent émis dans la salle de cinéma et il y eut une sorte de sursaut général. Même carter s'était envolé de son siège l'espace d'un instant et par reflex, elle avait posé sa main sur la celle de jack.**

**Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage de celui-ci. **

**Lorsqu'elle remarqua son geste, elle voulut enlever sa main. Mais il la serra fermement, mais tendrement dans la sienne. Elle lui jeta un léger regard, qui lui disait de la lâcher. Apparemment, elle lui en voulait.**

**Or il resserra l'étreinte de sa main. Elle tentait toujours de retirer sa main, mais lorsqu'elle voulut s'aider de sa seconde pour qu'il la lâche, il la lui attrapa également.**

**Elle lui jeta un regard des plus noirs.**

**J : je vous ai embrassé.**

**Elle ne sembla pas comprendre.**

**J : lors de cette boucle temporelle, j'en ai profité pour vous embrasser.**

**Elle le fixa un instant, ne sachant pas si elle devait être touchée de sa sincérité ou lui en vouloir du fait qu'il en ait profité. Elle ne trancha pas.**

**S, froidement : lâchez moi.**

**Il s'exécuta.**

**J, juste assez fort pour qu'elle l'entende : et c'est moi qui fuit.**

**S : je ne fuis pas.**

**J, à haute voix: à peine !**

**Il remarqua un nouveau sursaut dans la salle, mais cette fois, ce n'était pas à cause du film.**

**V : chut !**

**S : vous ne choisissez pas le bon moment.**

**J : je vous avais dit que ce n'était pas le moment, mais c'est vous qui avait insisté !**

**V : cccchhhhuuuutttt !**

**S : c'est bon j'ai eu ma réponse, alors maintenant je regarde le film.**

**J : et c'est tout ? je vous dis la vérité, point ?**

**S, entre ses dents : point final.**

**Silence.**

**J : final à quel point ?**

**Sam soupira, tout comme d'autres spectateur perdant patience. Cependant voyant que certains se retournaient, elle ne dit rien, se contentant de lui donner un coup de pied.**

**J : aaaïïïïeeeeuuuhhh**

**V : bon sang taisez vous devant !**

**J, râlant : mais elle m'a frappé !**

**V : elle a bien fait ! maintenant la ferme !**

**Jack s'enfonça dans son siège, boudeur, c'est qu'il se faisait engueuler en plus.**

**Il tenta de suivre le film, mais en ayant raté une bonne moitié, il ne comprenait pas grand chose. Quand De Niro s'engagea dans une explication scientifique, jack ne put se retenir.**

**J : ah non ! pas un scientifique !**

**Sam ne put s'empêcher de sourire discrètement…..mais pas assez discrètement pour que son colonel qui, comme toujours après une « blague », l'avait regardé, le remarque.**

**Il prit ça comme une sorte d'invitation. Il abandonna alors complètement le film, et se redressa dans son siège. Il posa son bras sur l'accoudoir, juste à côté de celui de carter. La jeune femme réagit rapidement, trop rapidement, croisant les jambes en se penchant vers le côté opposé à celui où était o'neill. **

**Un sourire espiègle apparut sur le visage de celui-ci. Sourire qui devient vite coquin en remarquant que dans cette position, la petite robe parme de carter remontée très haut sur sa cuisse. Il pencha légèrement la tête et put presque voir sa petit culotte. **

**Il observa un moment la vue qui s'offrait à lui, devant presque empêcher l' écume de perler au coin de sa bouche (grrr…). Il ressentit un besoin irrésistible de la toucher.**

**Il fit donc mine de s'étirer laissant retomber délicatement sa main sur le genoux de la jeune femme. (la vieille feinte !J)**

**Sam sursauta, jetant un coup d'œil, légèrement paniqué à l'intrus sur sa jambe. **

**Jack de son côté, caressa doucement du pouce le genoux nu de la militaire. Puis sa main s'activa caressant la jambe du genoux à la mi-cuisse. _Bon dieu que c'est doux !_ il fit glisser sa main vers le dessous de la cuisse, y dessinant de petit cercle du bout des doigts.**

**Sam frissonna. il devenait de plus en plus difficile pour elle de respirait. _Qu'est ce qui fait chaud ici ! ils connaissent pas la clim. ou quoi ?_ il fallait qu'il arrête cette douce torture. Il le fallait ! elle songea un moment à tout simplement enlever sa main de sa cuisse. Mais ses mains à elle étaient devenues tellement moites ! elle décroisa les jambes, se calant au fond de son siège.**

**_Mauvaise idée_.**

**Un sourire narquois éclaira le visage de l'homme à ses côtés. Dans cette position, il bénéficiait d'un « champs d'action » beaucoup plus grand. **

**Au moment même où sam se rendait compte de son erreur, la main glissait déjà, dangereusement de plus en plus haut dans de doux gestes.**

**Alors que sam fermait les yeux, avec un mélange d'angoisse et de désir, consciente que la main arrivée à destination. O'neill tapota deux petits coups sur sa cuisse et retira sa main, la joignant à sa jumelle en s'enfonçant au fond de son siège.**

**_Frustrant. Rectification : très frustrant. ( !). _sam jeta un regard meurtrier à jack, qui, un grand sourire aux lèvres, ne lui prêtait même pas attention. _Grrrrr_. un mouvement bien particulier des narines exprima toute la rage de la jeune femme (comme pour le buffles…ou le taureaux !….l'anneau en moins….Ok hors sujet !).**

**Le film finit quelques dix minutes plus tard, alors que sam continuait de fulminer et que jack…. était toujours aussi fier de lui (soyons franc !… pas euros ! ahahah ! outch ! pas taper !)**

**A peine les lumières commençaient-elles à s'allumer que sam se leva et sortit, furax. Jack se leva à son tour et sortit d'un pas décontracté, les mains dans les poches, se retenant de siffler. Il reçut quelques regards noirs de spectateurs mécontents, auxquels il répondit par :**

**J : bonsoir. Belle soirée n'est ce pas ?**

**Lorsqu'il arriva à la voiture, sam y était appuyée.**

**J : c'est gentil de m'attendre.**

**S, froidement : c'est vous qui avez les clés.**

**Jack ouvrit la porte et elle s'engouffra immédiatement dans le véhicule. Elle mit sa ceinture et croisa les bras. Jack démarra, tentant de cacher son amusement.**

**J, après un moment : pas mal le film non ?**

**S : j'ai connu mieux.**

**J : ah bon qu'est ce qui vous a pas plu ?**

**S, cassante : je trouve que De Niro se fait vieux.**

**J : mais avouez qu'il a toujours un charme fou.**

**S : je trouve que c'est un homme plus que suffisant.**

**J : c'est justement ça qui fait son charme.**

**Sam lui jeta un regard noir. _Note pour plus tard : carter aime finir les choses commencées._**

**J , pour lui-même: c'est bon à savoir.**

**Le voyage jusqu'à leur « maison de vacances » se finit dans un profond silence.**

**Quand ils furent arrivés, sam fut tenté d'aller se coucher, mais elle n'était pas fatiguée, et n'avait pas, mais alors pas du tout, envie de penser à ce qu'il s'était passé. elle s'installa donc sur un canapé et se mit à bouquiner.**

**Jack, lui, monta dans sa chambre. Puis redescendit. Puis remonta. Puis…..redescendit. il n'arrivait pas à se trouver d'occupation. Il alla s'installer devant la télévision avec une bière. Il zappa un moment, mais il n'y avait rien d'intéressant. _Même pas un petit match !_ il éteint la télé avec un gros soupir. **

**Il remarqua sam à demi couchée sur le canapé rouge, à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il hésita. s'il l'embêtait maintenant, il signait son arrêt de mort. _Oh et puis de toute façon elle semble déjà me détester !_**

**Il se leva et alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle, poussant ses pieds. Elle ne fit même pas attention à lui, plongée dans son livre. **

**Silence.**

**J : qu'est ce que vous faites ?**

**Silence.**

**J : ok. Question idiote.**

_**Même pas un sourire. Dur !**_

**J : qu'est ce que vous lisez ?**

**Elle releva légèrement le livre, cachant par la même occasion son visage.**

**J, lisant : « la physique cantique selon Montégru ». ça à l'air…intéressant… enfin…si on est scientifique.**

**Sam fut blessée. Alors c'est ça qu'elle était pour lui. une scientifique. **

**J, remarquant le changement d'expression de sam : enfin….je ne voulais pas vous blessée.**

**Elle ne dit toujours rien. Même s'il elle se demandait à elle-même comment elle avait pu croire une seconde qu'il ne la considérait que comme une scientifique.**

**Silence.**

**Long silence..**

**Très long silence….**

**J : vous allez me faire la tête encore longtemps ?**

**Sam ne répondit pas. **

**J : ok. J'aime assez cette réaction. Ça me flatte….surtout venant de votre part.**

**_Mais de quoi parlait-il ?_ _il était censé être agacé, gêné, déçu, désolé, même indifférent, mais pas flatté !_**

**Jack vit le trouble de sam. il avait trouvé exactement les bons mots. Il but nonchalamment une giclée de bière, assez fier de lui.**

**Sam posa son livre et s'apprêta à dire quelque chose quand….**

**DRING !…..DRING !**

**Jack se leva et alla décrocher le téléphone.**

**J : o'neill…c'était instructif….et vous ?….pas de problème…j'en avais pas l'intention….d'accord….faites pas de bêtises !**

**Il raccrocha.**

**J : leur film est fini, mais ils vont boire un coup et se balader. Ils ont dit de ne pas les attendre, qu'ils rentreraient tard.**

**Sam hocha la tête. Mais une pensée la tracassait.**

**S : instructif ?**

**J : tiens vous reparlez ?**

**Sam plissa les yeux.**

**J : génial ! maintenant qu'on a fait la paix, si on faisait un billard ?**

**Il n'attendit pas et partit vers la salle de jeu. Elle se leva et le suivit. Il n'allait pas s'en sortit comme ça. Quand elle entra, il était penché, en train de mettre le jeu en place sur la table. Elle laissa un instant son regard vagabonder jusqu'à son fessier ( J).**

**Quand il eut fini, il alla prendre une queue et passa un peu de craie dessus.**

**Sam le regardait, sur le pas de la porte, les mains sur les hanches, tentant de prendre un air coléreux et déterminé. Même si au fond, elle n'en menait pas large, comme à chaque fois qu'elle était seule ou proche du colonel.**

**S : alors ?**

**J, désignant la table de billard : honneur au dame.**

**S : je ne parle pas de ça et vous le savez.**

**J : ah bon ? Vous savez ce que je sais alors que moi-même je ne sais pas ce que vous savez que je sais ? parce que moi je sais pas.**

**S, s'énervant : ne tentez pas de m'embrouillez !**

**Jack sourit, il avait réussi apparemment.**

**S : vous vous moquez de moi !**

**J : pas du tout…vous êtes très belle quand vous êtes énervée.**

**Ça y est, elle était complètement troublée. Pourtant elle se reprit bien vite et s'avança vers lui, d'un pas décidé.**

**S : depuis le début vous vous jouez de moi !**

**J : si vous parlez bien de ce que je crois que vous parlez, je dois vous rappelez que c'est vous qui avez commencé.**

**S, outrée : quoi ! pas du tout !**

**J : oh que si !**

**S : non.**

**J : si carter. C'est vous !**

**S : non !**

**J : si !**

**Ils s'affrontèrent un moment du regard, puis éclatèrent de rire, en même temps.**

**  
J, se calmant : bon on se la joue cette partie !**

**Sam hocha la tête et commença à jouer. Mieux valait éviter ce sujet épineux….pour l'instant. **

**Cependant du fait du peu de tissus qui la recouvrait, le fait qu'elle se baisse pour jouer dévoila une grande partie de son anatomie, ainsi qu'un bout de sa petite culotte. Jack déglutit difficilement.**

**Elle joua, puis lui laissa la place. Il joua à son tour.**

**Quand se fut de nouveau au tour de carter de jouer, jack décida de ne pas se mettre derrière elle, plus par peur des réactions de son corps que par respect envers son major. Il se mit donc en face d'elle, de l'autre côté de la table. Mais cette fois ce fut son décolleté qui se dévoila, faisant perler une goutte de sueur sur le front du colonel. **

**Il n'en pouvait plus ! il jeta presque sa queue sur la table de billard et sortit précipitamment. Sam ne comprenant pas sa réaction le suivit.**

**Il était debout en plein milieu du salon.**

**S : mon colonel ?**

**Il ne répondit pas.**

**S : il y a un problème ?**

**J, accusateur : vous avez recommencé !**

**S : quoi ? mais de quoi parlez vous ?**

**J : votre petit jeu ! vos petites caresses, vos regards, vos….**

**S : mais pas du tout ! je n'ai rien fait !**

**J : carter à moins que je ne me sois complètement trompé sur le compte de teal'c c'était bien votre pied hier entre mes jambes !**

**S, gênée : je….oui….mais….**

**Elle se reprit d'un coup.**

**S, s'emportant : et puis vous aussi vous avez « joué » comme vous le dites si bien !**

**J : désolé de n'être qu'un homme avec des désirs !**

**S : aux dernières nouvelles les femmes aussi ont des désirs !**

**J : je sais ! **

**S : bien !**

**J : bien !**

**Il croisèrent les bras, furax, évitant le regard de l'autre. **

**ils restèrent un moment ainsi. En plein milieu du salon, à quelques mètres l'uns de l'autre, les bras croisés, les yeux tournant sur tout ce qui les entouraient. **

**A un moment leurs regards tombèrent l'un dans l'autre, cela dura moins d'une seconde avant qu'il retourne sur un vase ou un tapis quelconque. Jusqu'à ce que :**

**J : oh et puis merde !**

**Il s'avança alors, se jetant littéralement sur ses lèvres. La jeune femme répondit immédiatement à ce baiser fougueux. Ils s'écartèrent essoufflés. Pour se rejetèrent immédiatement sur les lèvres de l'autre. jack tenait le visage de carter entre ses mains. Celle-ci mit ses mains dans son dos, le plaquant contre elle. Elle put alors sentir le désir de l'homme contre elle. Dans un geste brusque, elle le fit tomber sur le canapé, s'asseyant sur lui, puis enlevant sa robe. **

**J : c'est pas trop tôt !**

**Elle se jeta avidement sur sa bouche. Ils firent ainsi l'amour « comme des bêtes » libérant tout le désir accumulé ces derniers jours….ainsi que ces sept dernières années.**

**Quelques heures plus tard, daniel, teal'c et janet arrivèrent. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent la première chose qu'ils virent fut le désordre. Une lampe était renversée par terre, ainsi qu'une bière, des vêtements étaient éparpillés tout au tour d'un canapé et une queue de billard étaient également par terre, au milieu du salon. Cette dernière fit haussée plusieurs sourcils (quelle bande d'esprit mal tournés, j'vous jure !).**

**L'étonnement passé, daniel poussa un cri de joie pour ses amis, tandis que janet riait de bonheur.**

**Teal'c ne laissa rien paraître. Les deux autres le regardèrent avec étonnement. Ils pensaient qu'il aurait été heureux pour leur ami.**

**C'est alors que teal'c ouvrit la bouche et lâcha un gros rire jaffa qui fit trembler les murs. **

**Epilogue :**

**Le lendemain matin, ou plutôt début d'après midi, quand le nouveau couple sortit de sa chambre, leurs amis se jetèrent littéralement sur eux pour les féliciter, avec des « enfin », « houra » et compagnie.**

**Le surlendemain, une lettre arriva de la part du président. Ils se mirent tous en rond, pressés de voir ce que c'était, et espérant que c'était ce qu'ils voulaient que ce soit : une dérogation. Un silence religieux se mit en place le temps de l'ouverture de la lettre. C'était……..une carte d'identité au nom de Murray Teal'c. bien qu'ils furent légèrement déçus, ils fêtèrent la « naissance » administrative de teal'c avec joie.**

**Et au milieu de leur fête, un courrier spécial arriva, provoquant encore plus de joie et de bonne humeur au sein du cercle d'amis et entre un homme et une femme pouvant enfin s'aimer librement.**

**T : finalement je trouve que cette demeure collective est un précieux cadeau.**

**THE END**

**( FIN pour les non-anglophone J )**

**hihi !**

**j'espère que ça vous a plu ! un petit commentaire serait le bienvenu…plusieurs me mettraient du bonheur dans mon petit cœur d'artichaut…..qu'est ce que je raconte moi ! rectification ça mettrait du bonheur dans mon gros cœur de shippeuse.**

**Bizatous ! sganzy**


End file.
